Fairy Godmother
by kirahelena
Summary: Martha receives some life advice from someone important to her. A little bit Clive/Martha!


**Fairy Godmother**

**AN: just my little contribution to the tiny Silk section on here. I know Mia doesn't actually exist in canon, but I like her and I think she should! Any feedback would be very much appreciated, thank you. Enjoy!**

Martha stepped out of chambers into the much needed fresh air, fumbling around in her pocket for a cigarette and a lighter. It had been a boring day: long and monotonous. She was between cases, which meant meetings and meaningless paperwork, stuck in the cramped office all day with Clive.

"Need a light, Aunty Mar?"

The voice rang across the courtyard, familiar and yet missed. Martha turned towards her niece, who was sitting on a wall looking at her, while swinging her legs, smoke rising from the roll-up hanging between her fingers.

"You know I don't approve of my sixteen year old niece smoking, Mia" she said, holding up her cigarette to the lighter Mia had produced.

"Nice to see you too, Aunty Mar. You're a barrister, you know it's legal for me too."

Martha hopped up onto the wall next to her. "Don't mean I have to like it. To what do I owe this pleasure then?"

Mia took a long drag on her cigarette. "Do I need a reason to see my favourite aunt?" Martha rolled her eyes. "My mam kicked me out for a bit, told her I wanted to be a barrister like my Aunty Mar."

"Jesus, Mia. You know your mum and I don't get on, does she know you're here?"

"Nah, don't worry about it though Mar. Only one Bolton girl can make it big in law."

Mia stubbed her cigarette out on the wall and turned to face Martha, breathing out the last puff of smoke. "Anyway, Aunty Mar, I'm here to play your fairy godmother, 'cause let's face it, you need me."

"Don't know what you're talking about, I'm a full grown adult, nothing wrong with my life, barrister from Bolton, remember?"

"Oh yes, you have the perfect career, you live and breathe the cases. But what's up with your personal life, Aunty Mar. You're nearing forty, no marriage on the cards. What about that 'silk' you're always talking in your emails, Clive Reader?"

"Don't get cheeky with me, Mia. I'm still your elder. Clive and I are good friends, we've known each other for years."

"Nothing else going on between you? No occasional snog, no casual night together? He's a good looking guy, Mar, I'm not judging you."

"Jesus Mia, how d'you know, you've never met him!"

"Chambers website, you really think I wouldn't look up the man who captured my aunt's heart?" Martha glared at her niece, opening her mouth to comment. "Oh come on, Aunty Mar, you're avoiding the question. You ever snogged him?"

"Shuddup, I may have had the occasional snog," Mia raised her eyebrow at her. "Fine, fine, and the occasional night with him..."

They sat in silence for a minute, side by side on the wall, staring at chambers building. There was an easy companionship between them; Mia was one of the few people Martha would say she loved with her whole heart. She may live in London, but family would always come first, just like Bolton would always be her home. A familiar figure stepped out of Shoe Lane and began making their way towards them.

"Are you alright, Marth? Billy sent me to check on you; he thought you might have passed out due to smoke inhalation."

"Bloody hell, he's posh!"

Martha gave Mia a quick nudge in the ribs and a glare. "Sorry, Clive, she thinks she's funny."

"Relative of Martha's, I suppose?" he shot her a quick smile and held out his hand, "Clive Reader."

Mia gave him a sly smile and shook his hand, "Oh, I know who you are. Mia Costello, Mar's niece."

Clive frowned, "Nice to meet you. See you inside in a bit, Marth, still got a load of forms to fill in."

He gave a quick wave as he turned and headed back towards chambers. Silence once again fell between them, the only noise being the sound of heels hitting the ground as people hurried across the courtyard.

"He told me he loved me," Martha said softly, still staring straight ahead.

"Oh, Aunty Mar, why didn't you say anything? When was this?"

Martha shrugged, her fingers reaching for another cigarette, which she took a long drag on, breathing out the smoke slowly into the air. "A few weeks ago. I didn't mention it, it just doesn't seem real. I'm scared, Mia, it's Clive. He's been my best friend for seventeen years; I've watched him sleep with countless woman in the past. I really care about him, what if I lose him? What if he doesn't actually mean it?"

Mia frowned at her aunt. She sounded broken, unlike the no nonsense role model she normally was. Mia wondered how long she had been keeping it all inside, refusing to think about the possibility of a future with Clive, an opportunity for true happiness. "Aunty Mar, do me a favour, will you? Don't stop yourself from being happy, don't deny yourself love. I know you trust him, so tell him you feel the same. He won't wait for you forever, no matter how much of an amazing woman you are."

Martha gave her a shaky smile, then routed around in her bag for her keys and held them out. "Here, take your bag to my place. You're staying with me tonight."

Mia hopped of the wall and swung her bag onto her shoulder. She took the keys from Martha, lightly squeezing her hand and murmuring her thanks. Martha watched her walk across the courtyard, before she paused and turned back to face her. "I meant what I said, Mar."

Martha nodded, stubbing out her cigarette before standing up. She knew Mia meant what she said and she knew what she had to do. What she wanted to do.


End file.
